


Elemental

by Lirillith



Category: Suikoden I
Genre: Drabble Collection, Elemental runes, Gen, Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-12-30
Updated: 2005-12-30
Packaged: 2017-10-22 19:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 520
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/241984
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lirillith/pseuds/Lirillith
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>A series of drabbles, each focusing on one of the characters from the first game who came with an elemental rune.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Elemental

* * *

_Earth: Lepant and Eileen_

* * *

 

Lepant had every intention of giving Eileen a life of luxury and stability - she deserved no less. When he couldn't any longer, he knew something had to give. He'd have to leave her behind.

 

Or so he thought. But while she might have been shaken by his harsh words at first, she was immovable once she understood. And he'll always be grateful for that.

 

She's the center of this family, the rock, as solid as the stone of the castle. Without her they wouldn’t be a family; he and Sheena butt heads constantly, but she's always there, anchoring them both.

 

* * *

 _Water: Cleo and Sonya_

* * *

 

They say hate is like ice. She'd never understood that. She'd always felt it burned and consumed, scorching all it touched. But then they had to fight Lady Sonya as flames raged on the water around them, and she realized even before the first spell hit that ice could burn too.

In the cell, afterwards, Sonya’s eyes were blue and calm as the lake outside, but when she spoke of Teo, her voice was choppy and stormclouds gathered in her eyes. The war was a storm of its own, indiscriminate in its damage, Cleo thought. They couldn't possibly fight it.

 

* * *

 _Lightning: Tengaar and Flik_

* * *

 

Tengaar wasn't able to make sense of it all - there was confusion, shouting, the crackle of fire on the water.

 

And Flik, who'd been next to her, was suddenly in the thick of the struggle, thundering "YOU!" at someone who turned - his sword was at the older man's throat, quick as thought.  She was close enough to see the way the tip of the sword wavered. Sanchez stood still, hands lifted in surrender. "You killed her," Flik said, voice shaking. He sounded near tears.

 

She'd always wondered about the name on his sword. Now she was glad she'd never asked.

 

* * *

 _Fire: Pahn and Cleo_

* * *

 

When she's angry, her voice crackles, her eyes blaze. Her temper flares easily and dies down as quickly, leaving the same flickering warmth.

 

He'll never forget the fury in her eyes when he brought the Guard for Ted, and he'll always remember her smile in the torchlight, that first night after he rejoined them. Just like he'll always remember the look on her soot-stained face when Master Teo died.

 

He'd never seen her look like that - defeated. It was a relief the next time she snapped at him. He didn't want to know what it'd take to douse her spirit.

 

* * *

 _Wind: Flik and Odessa_

* * *

 

He remembers the way she looked, auburn hair blowing in the sudden breeze as she pointed toward Lenankamp. He remembers fingers cool on his face when he had a fever. Remembers the rush of her arrows, the power of her words and her presence.

 

The hardest part of grief was the cold, immovable truth that she was gone. They say, though not around him, that her soul's tied to their leader's rune. He feels it, though - in some way she's still with them, invisible, intangible, impossible to stop or to oppose. They'll win, and it will be because of her.


End file.
